Accidental Time Travelers
by karkovice
Summary: This story is mostly meant for those who grew up watching the original Knight Rider series starring David Hasselhoff, or who've seen it in reruns, and who know about The Land Before Time. Those unfamiliar with Knight Rider may find it diffcult to follow.


**ACCIDENTAL TIME TRAVELERS**

They had started working on it a short time after they discovered the blue prints in an old safe found in the attic of the late Wilton Knight's mansion, which was now the headquarters for the Foundation For Law & Government. The multi millionaire's greatest dream was helping those most in need by whatever means necessary. The last thing he wanted to see was hardened criminals who constantly slipped out of the grasp of the long arm of the law continue to do harm to others who didn't really deserve it.

Now, thanks to his efforts, and those who were closest to him, that dream became a reality a few years ago. To make it all complete, he had built and perfected the ultimate weapon to fight crime. It came in the form of a car. A very SPECIAL car! He took an ordinary 1982 Pontiac Trans Am, fitted it with the latest in state-of-the-art gadgetry and self-defence weaponry, encased it in an imprenetrable, indestructible outer chassis based off of a special formula of his own design, and programmed it with a special computer and Central Processing Unit, or CPU. It was invincible!

He saw that project come to life just before he died. He had chosen a Trans Am because of it's speed and maneuverability, which were two key elements in the fight against crime. A special car like that needed a special driver. As luck should have it, that driver came in the form of an ex-cop named Michael Long. Officer Long, while working to crack a case he was assigned to, was shot in cold blood and left for dead by members of an organized crime ring. It was a miracle for Wilton Knight to find him in time and save him from the brink of death! But save him, he did!

After months of intensive care, and having his appearance altered through modern plastic surgery, Officer Long was ready to assume his new identity of Michael Knight, and start his new career in crimefighting for The Foundation. In the process, every record showing that Michael Long had ever existed was meticulously destroyed, or erased. It was as if Michael Long was never even born! While Michael Knight still retained memories of his former life; for all intents and purposes, the rest of the world was made to believe that Michael Long was dead.

Eventually, he was bonded to The Foundation's new invincible car, named the Knight Industries Two Thousand, or K.I.T.T., and was given a crash course on how to use all of it's modern gadgetry and weaponry. In the process, he learned how to interact with KITT's computer and CPU, who actually communicated and interacted with him by voice command. Much to Michael Knight's surprise, he learned that KITT had a singular personality, and was quite "touchy", at times. But this didn't stop them from being able to work together in bringing in the criminals they were assigned to capture. Thanks to them, many notorious felons were brought in to face justice; and many innocent lives were saved. Over the years, they have become more than just partners in the war against crime, they had become "buddies".

Wilton Knight lived long enough to see his ultimate dream come to fruition, and it was thanks to him that Michael Knight was convinced to stay under the employ of The Foundation, and wage the war against crime under their name. Everything was overseen by Devon Miles, an Englishman, and long time friend of the multi millionaire Knight, who took over as Head of The Foundation, and Executor of Wilton Knight's Estate, when he died.

This morning, though, Michael Knight and KITT wouldn't be out fighting crime, like they normally do. The project The Foundation had been working on was finally complete, and they were ready for the initial test. KITT rolled up the ramp that led inside the semi trailer truck that was The Foundation's Mobile Unit, where KITT was kept and maintained until needed. On this occasion, Michael wore his black leather jacket, deep blue jeans, black boots, and a long sleeved lumberjack flanel shirt. Once KITT was safely parked inside, Michael Knight opened the driver side door and got out. April Curtis, the handsome mechanical technician who's job it was to repair and maintain KITT, looked up from her computer counsel.

"Good morning, Michael!" April smiled happily as she took off her reading glasses and got up off of her office chair.

"Morning, April." he said to her as he went over to pour himself a cup of coffee from the coffee maker that was nearby.

"And how is my favourite man in the whole wide world!?" she said as she stroked KITT's sleek black hood.

"Just fine, April." KITT's CPU voice said. "And anxiously looking forward to take part in this experiment. I'm sure Michael is, too."

Michael rolled his eyes. He'd always thought that April was a gorgeous woman, but there were times where he was frustrated because she seemed more interested in the car than in him. In fact, this was true for most of the women who worked at The Foundation. They seemed to like KITT more than they liked him. _What do they SEE in him!?_ He always thought to himself. But he didn't let that detract him too badly. He knew lots of women outside of The Foundation who paid more attention to him than they did KITT, and he relished in the thought that they only saw him whenever he got together with them, and not the sleek black car that he was bonded to.

"Speak for yourself, partner!" Michael said in protest. "April, are you sure that I _have_ to be inside KITT when he goes through this... What's it called again?"

April rolled her eyes. "Matter Energy Scrambler!"

"And you're _sure _it's safe!?"

April sighed in frustration. "For the last time, Michael, YES! Everything about it is running _perfectly._ We've checked and re-checked _every _circuit! NOTHING can go wrong!! Once it's fully installed in KITT, it'll be ready to instantly teleport you and him to a safer location at the least sign of trouble. Don't worry, you and KITT can HANDLE it!"

"Well, I can handle the 'matter' and the 'energy' part... it's the 'scrambler' part I'm worried about."

April gave him a serious look. "Michael, you saw the tests yourself! You watched us perfect it!"

"Yeah, okay! It worked fine on a twisted piece of metal, and spoiled pig meat; but this is me and KITT were talking about here. I just don't like the idea of having my molecules compressed inside of a data stream and then teleported someplace else."

By this time, Devon Miles showed up, and had overheard the conversation. "Have no fear, I'm sure you'll be perfectly safe inside KITT."

"Thank you, Devon." KITT said.

Although Devon grew up in England, and spent most of his life in the US, he hadn't lost his British accent.

"We're almost at the location, shall we get ready?" Devon asked.

Michael sighed. "Oh, all right!"

Devon smiled and patted his shoulder. "That's the spirit, Michael!"

"Don't worry, you won't regret this." April said with a smile.

"I'm regretting it already!" he shouted as he got into KITT's driver's seat, started KITT up, and backed out of the semi truck.

---------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, everything was set up. They chose a deserted stretch of road to conduct the experiment. A group of technicians hired by The Foundation put up the metal framework that generated the energy field intended to teleport KITT through another identical metal frame equipped with the same energy field located in the Mohave Desert. This framework was being monitored by another group of technicians. Everything was being controlled by the computer inside the semi truck parked on the side of the deserted road. They had followed Wilton Knight's blueprints exactly! In their minds, nothing could go wrong!

"Are you ready over there, lads!?" Devon said through a walkie talkie.

In the Mohave Desert, the lead technician, a short man with average length black hair and glasses picked up the other walkie talkie. "We're ready, Mr. Miles!" he said into it as the energy field was activated.

"Splendid!" Devon said as he gave the signal for the technicians on their side to activate the other energy field.

"Ok, Michael! It's all up to you." he then said to Michael.

Michael sighed as he climbed into KITT.

"Good luck, KITT!" April called out.

"Thank you, April." KITT called back as Michael turned the key to start KITT up, switched it into reverse and stepped on the gas.

April told him beforehand to back KITT up to 300 yards and accelerate to 50 miles per hour before he drove through the barrier. In theory, they would both dissapear and then rematerialize through the other barrier set up in the heart of the Mohave Desert. _In theory, she says!_ Micheal thought to himself.

"Micheal, stop worrying!" KITT told him, sensing his discomfort. "Everything will be fine! Or so April says..."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Michael said in a sarcastic tone.

He then breathed once to calm himself. "Okay! Let's do this!!" he then said as he switched KITT into drive and pressed on the gas. It didn't take him long to accelerate to 50 mph. He always knew that KITT could go from 0 to 60 in the space of a few seconds. Michael closed his eyes shut as he and KITT went through the energy field... and dissapeared in a flash of light.

Devon and April both shielded their eyes momentarily from the flash of light, then looked up to see that both Michael and KITT were gone. "It worked. It really worked!" Devon said with a smile after a few seconds of silence. April simply smiled and said nothing.

"Anders?" Devon said into his walkie talkie.

"Yes, sir?" Anders answered back.

"Have Michael and KITT appeared on your end?"

"Not yet, sir!"

Devon was dumbdounded. "But that's impossible. They've just gone through the barrier on this end. They HAVE to have come through on the other side!"

"I'm telling you, sir! They haven't come through on our end..." the technician, Dr. David Anders, said matter-of-factly.

All the colour went out from Devon's face.

"Devon, what's wrong?" April asked him worriedly.

"Michael and KITT are gone!" Devon said in a stunned voice.

----------------------------------------

_Knight Rider... _

_A shadowy flight into the dangerous world of a man_

_Who does not exist..._

_Michael Knight, a young loner on a crusade to_

_Champion the cause of the innocent, the helpless, the powerless_

_In a world of criminals who operate above the law..._

---------------------------------------

Devon was fuming. "What do you mean, 'they just dissapeared!!?'"

They arrived at the Mohave Desert location as quickly as they could. Devon didn't waste any time in confronting Dr. David Anders, the Head Scientist who was in charge of the project. Although Dr. Anders was almost 20 years younger than Devon, he had a brilliant mind, and was a product of Silicon Valley.

"The figures don't lie, Mr. Miles! They're... just GONE!" Dr. Anders nervously said.

Devon angrily walked right up the young sctientist. "You mean 'vanished without a trace'!!?"

Dr. Anders opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out as he gazed up at Devon's angry glare. Finally, he was able to manage a "Y..y..y-y-yes, sir!"

"Devon!" April called. While he was confronting the young Dr. Anders, she had gone over to the computer console monitoring the barrier to check the data.

"What is it, April?" Devon pressed as he got beside her.

She just shook her head. "It seems impossible, but... computers aren't known to lie..." she said as she looked up at him, a stunned expression on her face.

"Well, come on, girl! Out with it!!" Devon exclaimed.

"It looks as though Michael and KITT haven't completely dissapeared... According to this... they were thrown back in time."

"WHAT!!?" Devon exclaimed.

"I'm not kidding, Devon! It says so right HERE! They WERE thrown back in time!!"

From behind them, Dr. Anders mouthed out the words "Oh, my God!"

"How can that be!!? Time travel is IMPOSSIBLE!!" Devon exclaimed.

"A-A-A- Actually, it IS." Dr. Anders said from behind them.

They both slowly turned around to look at him.

"A..A-At least, in theory. The energy field we generated is highly unstable. A lot of variables have to fall into place at just the right time for time travel to work. Looks like everything fell into place when they were supposed to, in this case..." Dr. Anders let out a laugh.

Devon looked angrily at him.

"But I swear to God, WE DID NOT THINK THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!" Dr. Anders quickly said.

This didn't stop Devon, though. He continued to glare angrily at the young scientist as he slowly walked up to him. Dr. Anders backed away from him in fear.

"Now YOU listen to ME, young man! You got them both into this mess, and YOU'RE going to get them OUT! I don't care WHAT it takes!! I don't care HOW LONG it takes!! YOU FIND MICHAEL AND KITT AND YOU BRING THEM BACK!! AM I UNDERSTOOD!!?"

Dr. Anders was literally backed up to his computer console. "I... I-I-I-I don't even know if we CAN bring them back, sir!"

He gasped as Devon grabbed him by the lapels of his lab coat and pulled him up to bring him at eye level with him. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR EXCUSES! Myself and The Foundation have TOO MUCH invested in that car and Michael's life to just BRUSH THIS OFF as a SCIENTIFIC ACCIDENT. NOW HOP TO IT!!!"

"Y-y-y-yes, sir!" Dr. Anders nodded out of fear.

All April could do was look on as Devon and the young scientist had their altercation. But she wanted to just grab him and shake him as much as Devon did.

It took a few moments for Dr. Anders to recover as Devon let go of him and stormed off. "Okay... F-f-first thing we'll need to do is try to pinpoint exactly _when_ our test subjects went back in time TO!" Dr. Anders said as he called his team over.

"Maybe I can be of some help to you guys?" April asked.

Dr. Anders looked up at April as he sat down as his computer console. "Any help would be appreciated, Miss Curtis." he said with a laugh.

--------------------------------------------

In The Great Valley, two adult swimmers were happily grazing on the lush green grass. They were stunned by a flash of light that suddenly appeared not far away from them. When they looked up, they were surprised to see something very strange appear out of the light and skid to a halt about 20 feet away. They screamed as they ran away from it as fast as they could.

Inside KITT, Michael jumped and opened his eyes when he realized they had come to a screeching halt. He felt himself as he regained his breath. _I'm still in one piece! Great!!_ he thought to himself. "KITT, are you allright?" he asked his partner.

"Just fine, Michael. I must say, that was a most... extraordinary... experience."

"Well, I'm just glad to still be alive and... whole..." he said as he patted himself again thus confirming that he was, indeed, still "whole".

Then Michael noticed the outside scenery, then immediately knew something was wrong. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "This isn't the Mohave Desert!"

KITT switched on his external sensors. An audible _WOO WOO... WOO WOO... _sound could be heard.

"According to my external scans, we are located in the same geographic location as the Mohave Desert. Our latitudinal and longitudinal coordinates are exact." KITT emphasized his point across by showing a grid map of their location on the internal monitor.

"But this is NOT the Mohave Desert, KITT! I'M TELLING YOU!! We should be surrounded by sand and cactus right now, but were in the middle of a field with lush forest all around us! And what looks like a rocky mountain range off in the distance! Extend your scanning range, KITT."

_WOO WOO... WOO WOO..._

KITT displayed a radar image of the area with several red dots and amorphous blobs on the internal monitor. "Michael, I'm detecting several animals of various sizes almost a mile away."

"Can you get a visual on them?"

"No, Michael! They're too far out of range."

Michael sighed and laid his head against the headrest of the driver's seat he was sitting. "Okay! Something's obviously's gone wrong with the experiment, and we've gotta figure out WHAT!"

------------------------------------------

Little Foot and his friends were sitting on the grass in front of Grandpa Longneck and the threehorn Topsy, Cera's father, listening intently as they told them a traditional story.

The storytelling was interrupted when the two swimmers came running in towards them. "MR. LONGNECK! MR. THREEHORN!" they were frantically screaming.

They were out of breath when they stopped in front of Little Foot's grandfather. "WHOA! Slow down! What's wrong?" he said as he bent his head down towards them. "You two look like you've just seen a walking sharptooth skeleton."

When the female swimmer finally caught her breath, she blurted out. "There's something... Some sort of creature... just appeared in front of us... It's not a sharptooth! We don't know WHAT it is! We've never seen anything like it BEFORE!"

"Yeah... it was all black..." the male swimmer said. "Like a big long shiny black rock! With a strange red glow in front of it!!"

The female nodded. "Yes! A red glow. Like the glow from the top of a fire mountain!"

Everybody looked at each other in confusion. Then Topsy spoke up. "What makes you think you saw a creature! It could very well be one of those flyer rocks that fall from the sky. They sometimes have a red glow to them."

The male swimmer shook his head. "No, Mr. Threehorn! This ain't no FLYER ROCK! Believe me!!"

Grandpa Longneck spoke up. "Well, obviously, we should go take a look. Topsy?"

"We're going with you, Grandpa!" Little Foot called up.

"All right, Little Foot. You and your friends can come, but stay close behind me." Grandpa Longneck said as they headed off to see this strange creature for themselves.

-------------------------------------------

Michael was trying to pull up some data from KITT's monitor that he hoped could help them get out of this predicament when KITT interrupted him.

"Michael, I'm detecting several creatures headed in this direction! Two of them are quite large!"

"Are they close enough for a visual?"

"Yes, Michael!"

"Put 'em on the screen! Let's see what they look like..."

Michael couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what he saw on the monitor. "Tell me I'm dreaming, KITT..." he said in awe.

"You're NOT dreaming, Michael! They're real... They're..."

"... dinosaurs!" Michael completed. "How is that possible, KITT!? Dinosaurs have been extinct for millions of years!!"

"The only logical explanation I can come up with is that we time traveled back into the past when we drove through the Matter Energy Scrambler..."

"That would explain why the landscape has changed... This was the Mohave Desert millions of years ago..."

Michael was dumbfounded. He just continued watching the internal monitor as the dinosaurs were drawing ever closer to him and KITT.

-------------------------------------------

When they reached the top of the hill, they all stopped to gaze upon the creature. It was exactly as the swimmers had described! It seemed to be hurt, as it wasn't moving in any way.

"Wha... What is it, grandpa!?" Little Foot asked.

"I don't know... I've never seen anything like it..."

"Could it be _sharptooth!?"_ Petrie asked in fear.

"If it's a sharptooth, it's not like any sharptooth I've ever seen before." Chomper said.

I don't think it's a sharptooth, to be honest." Grandpa Longneck said.

"SPIIIKE!" Ducky cried out as she worked at restraining her spiketail foster brother, who was trying to move in for a closer look at the creature. "NO, NO, NOOOO! Don't go down there!! It could be dangerous!!" Spike looked down at his foster sister and simply mumbled as he nodded his head.

"Grandpa, what are those things at the bottom of it? Are those it's legs?"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing: It's not like any legs I'VE ever seen before!" Cera said.

They heard a noise coming from the creature. To them, it sounded like a rhythmic blowing of the wind.

"Do you all hear that?" Topsy asked.

Grandpa Longneck nodded. "Yes... It's really strange..."

"What do you think it is?" Topsy asked the big long neck.

"... Maybe it's its call... I've heard mammals make strange calls before, but nothing like this..."

"Well, somebody should go down there and get a closer look at it!" Topsy stated.

------------------------------------------

"Michael, you're not going to believe this!" KITT said.

"Try me!" Michael said.

"Those dinosaurs are speaking English!!"

"You're kidding!!"

"I kid you not!" KITT said as he switched on his outside audio. He could clearly hear them talking amongst themselves... IN ENGLISH... They were trying to decide what to make of them. They've obviously never seen such a "creature" like them.

"Now, if I remember those books I read in my prehistory classes at school, that big one there is a triceratops; and the really large one is a brontosaurus... There's a smaller one right beside it... probably it's young... and there's a baby triceratops with the larger one... there's also a small T-rex, what looks like a hadrosaur, a pterodactyl... I've no idea what the other large one is, though, or the pink birdlike one there... but it's an unusual group. I didn't think they hung out together like this..."

"... somebody should go down there and get a closer look at it!" he heard the big triceratops say.

"You're right, Topsy. All of you, stay here!" he heard the giant apatosaurus say.

"No, Grandpa! We still don't know if it's dangerous or not..." he heard the smaller one say.

"Don't worry, Little Foot! I'll be all right. Just stay here!"

"This is amazing!" Michael exclaimed with a smile. "Who knew dinosaurs could actually TALK!!? AND THEY'VE EVEN GOT NAMES!!"

"Seeing as they are able to talk, Michael, this would be a perfect opportunity to communicate with them..." KITT said.

"You're right... Okay, just watch my back..." Then he slowly opened the door and slowly got out.

-----------------------------------------

Grandpa Longneck froze when he saw the creature move. He was surprised to see a smaller creature emerge from the larger one. This one, though, looked even stranger than the first one! He could tell that this smaller creature was male. Parts of him were black, like the larger creature, but he had other colours on him, with a patch of curled brown fur on the top of his head. He also noticed that he was a two footer. The creature slowly walked towards him with his two front paws up in the air, indicating that he was not a threat. Then he started moving one of his paws back and forth as he cried out "HELLO, THERE!"

Grandpa Longneck's eyes went wide. He was surprised to hear that this unknown creature was able to speak flat tooth! He even heard some of his friends mutter their surprise from behind him. He bent his head down to get a better look at this creature standing right before him. "Hello to YOU!" he said.

Michael stood as still as a statue, not responding.

"Do you have a name?" the big brontosaurus standing before him said. Michael noted that he spoke surprisingly soft, for such a huge creature.

"My name's Michael Knight..."

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you, sir! Everyone around here calls me 'Grandpa Longneck'. You'd might as well call me that, too!"

Michael smiled lightly.

"I must say, I've never seen a creature like YOU before... What exactly ARE you?"

"I'm a human... A human being..."

He heard mutters of surprise coming from the group of dinosaurs standing behind the big bronto.

"Can't say I've ever heard of your kind before..."

"That's because I'm probably the only one that's around..."

The big bronto nodded, then glanced towards KITT. "And what sort of creature is THAT?"

"That's KITT..."

The audible WOO WOO... WOO WOO sound could be heard as KITT's sensors went into action. "Good day!" he said to the big bronto.

"He's what's known as a 'car'."

More mutterings of surprise could be heard from the other dinos.

"A... khhhaaarrrrr???"

Michael nodded. "Yes! Though, technically, he's known as an 'automobile'."

WOO WOO.... WOO WOO...

"Okay. Next question: How did you and your.... Khhhahrrr... friend get here?"

"That's a bit more difficult to explain, and I doubt you'll be able to understand..."

"Try me... I'm all earholes!"

Michael smiled lightly again. "In a nutshell... we're from the future..."

The dinos behind them exchanged questioning looks at the mention of the word "future".

"The future???" the big bronto asked with a confused look.

"Yes! The future! What is to become..."

"You mean you can travel to and from the future!?" the smaller brontosaurus asked as he moved up to get nearer to Michael.

"Little Foot!" his grandfather exclaimed as he bent his head down to keep his grandson from going beyond his reach.

"Aw! C'mon, grampa! This creature's obviously not here to hurt us... Aren't you, mister?"

"HUSH!" his grandfather exclaimed in a serious tone. Then he turned to face Michael again. "You must excuse my grandson. He's forever curious..."

"It's okay." Michael said. "He has every right to be..."

After a moment, Grandpa Longneck said. "Well, it's obvious to me now that you are of no harm to us. I suppose it's only fitting that we extend you our welcome. Join us near the forest, if you'd like. It's not safe being out here alone. You and..."

"... KITT!"

"Khhhit! Can follow us... We also have plenty of food, in case you're hungry..."

Michael smiled. "Thank you."

The big bronto nodded. "It's settled, then! Come along, Little Foot!" he said as he pushed his grandson along with his head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Michael?" KITT said as Michael climbed back into the driver's seat.

"C'mon, KITT! They're plant eaters! It's not as if they're not gonna take a piece out of me, or something."

"Unfortunately, wherever there are plant eaters, meat eaters can't be too far away."

"Then I'm glad I have you here to watch my back! Besides, if we're gonna be stuck here for awhile, might as well make friends wherever we can. Right, partner?"

"Right..." KITT said in as sarcastic a tone as he can manage, for a computer.

"Though there wouldn't be too many roads for you to ride on!"

"You forget that I'm also capable of 'off roading'."

"Then shall we do a little 'off roading' with our dino friends!?"

With that, Michael switched kit into 'drive', and stepped on the gas. It didn't take them long to catch up to the departing dinos. The terrain was a little rough, but KITT was able to handle it without too many problems.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, April and the team of Scientists had been working feverishly at analysing the data. The hardest part was trying to pinpoint exactly _when _Michael and KITT were sent back in time to. They had already figured out that it was somewhere in the Mohave Desert. It was just a question of _when!_

By the time evening rolled around, they had discovered that that both Michael and KITT were sent back 70 million years into the past. The time of the dinosaurs! Devon hoped and prayed that they had not suffered any permanent damage during the rematerialization process, or encountered any man eating monsters, if they HAD survived the reentry.

The sun had almost set when Dr. Anders called a halt to the efforts saying that they could do no more to try and rescue Michael and KITT this evening, and they wanted to get a fresh start first thing tomorrow morning, as they were very tired. Devon and April acquiesced to their request to leave and bade them good night.

But April could not rest! She was still pouring over the data on her computer console inside the Foundation's Mobile Unit, which had long since returned to the warehouse where it was kept. Devon had tried to make her stop and rest for the night, but April refused.

Finally, April's eyes caught something on the screen. She pressed the intercom button located beside her console. "Devon, get in here! I've found something!"

Devon was there in moments. "What is it, April?"

"Look at these figures. They shouldn't be there! It looks like someone deliberately set this whole thing up. Purposefully! Whoever did this WANTED Michael and KITT to go back in time!" She looked up at Devon who had his eyes fixed on the compter sreeen.

"Sabotage..." he growled.

April nodded. "Definately!"

"Can you find out who the culprit was?" Devon asked.

"I think so..." April said as she punched a few keys on the computer's keyboard.

They had their answer moments later. "ANDERS!" they both said simultaneously as they eyed each other.

"Where is he now!?" Devon immediately

"He said he was going to meet his girlfriend at a bar called O'Malley's."

"I know EXACTLY where that is!" Devon exclaimed. "Come on!"

April didn't hesitate in following Devon outside to his car. _I hope Dr. Anders' got good insurance, if I know Devon!_ April thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day, Michael and KITT got to know the dinosaurs they've made friends with. They've learned that such a "herd" like theirs was most unusual, as members of different species like them don't usually stick together. They normally kept to their own.

Although the young T-rex was destined to be a meat eater, he vowed not to attack or eat anyone in what they called The Great Valley; which Michael would learn was a virtual sanctuary for them, as not many "sharptooth", as they called them, ventured into the valley to try to kill or eat anybody.

Michael was later introduced to some of the other important grown up dinos in the Valley, including Grandpa Longneck's mate, GRANDMA longneck- who was also Little Foot's grandmother- and Topsy's mate, Tria, as well as their daughter, Tricia.

While Michael was conversing with the grown up dinos, the young dinos had converged around KITT. At first, they were quite fascinated by all of the lights and gauges that made up KITT's dashboard. When that facination died down, they had many questions to ask him, and KITT relished in answering them. Little Foot and his friends were quite amazed by what they would call his 'red mouth' located next to his 'small black wings' Michael uses to 'steer' KITT wherever he goes. They were eventually made to understand that KITT could not 'eat' or 'drink' from that 'red mouth'.

Chomper and Ducky were both sitting in the passenger side seat, Petrie was in the driver's side seat, while Ruby had squeezed into the back seat area. Little Foot and Cera, being too big to fit inside KITT, just settled themselves down beside KITT and listened to him intently. Spike was lying on the ground near KITT's left front wheel, and was just eating grass, like he normally does.

"But if you vowed not to hunt or eat anyone in this valley, how do you survive?" KITT asked of Chomper.

"I just eat all of the stinging buzzers and creepy crawlies that are all over The Great Valley!"

"So simply eating the numerous insects, ground worms and grubs is enough to sustain you?"

Chomper happily nodded. "YUP!"

"How very interesting... But as you grow, and require more nourishment, will you eat more insects and grubs?"

"When Chomper is grown enough, he will learn to hunt the several fast swimmers that pass through the river! YEP, YEP, YEP!", Ducky said.

"I see... Well, eating fish is a good enough substitute to brontosaurus and parasaur meat..."

"You're using terms to describe us we've never heard before. Is it because humans like Michael came up with those names?", Little Foot asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is. Archeologists in our time have given names to identify your species as a means of cataloging and categorizing them properly. Many of the names are derived from a language called 'Greek'". But I am more fascinated with YOUR vocabulary. Since you obviously do not possess the advanced language skills of most humans, you cannot easily call the bright circle 'The Sun'; or sky water 'the rain'."

"Humpf! And I suppose YOU can!?" Cera said with a light tone of arrogance in her voice.

"Yes! I have been programmed with virtually every known human language there is. The purpose of this was mostly due to forward thinking from my creator, and the possibility of me being sent overseas to a foreign country. Knowing the local dialects would help myself and Michael get around."

"Well, you're truly amazing, KITT!" Ruby said from her place in the back seat. "And you say you're outer skin is so tough not even a sharptooth can tear through it?"

"Effectively!" KITT said.

"Humpf! You don't look so tough!" Cera said as she got up to move up a little bit away from KITT.

Then she set herself up.

"I wouldn't recommend that!" KITT said, detecting full well what her intention was.

But Cera didn't listen. She prepared herself, and let loose a yell as she charged at KITT's left front fender. A loud BANG caught everyone's attention as Cera impacted with KITT.

She staggered back and fell to the ground. "Ooooowww...." she cried out as she grabbed at her head with her front paws.

"You shouln't've done that." KITT said. "My outer bodywork is virtually indestructible. My creator and designer made it out of a secret formula of his own making."

"KITT's right!" Michael called out. "You shoulda listened to him."

Cera staggered towards her father, crying from the pain. "Are you allright?" he asked his daughter.

"My head hurts, daddy!"

"Don't worry. You'll feel better soon." he said as he comforted her. "And let this be a lesson to you! It's not wise to mess with things you don't understand!"

"But KITT, you think you ever get back to your home?" Petrie asked.

"I certainly hope so... I'm sure the scientists responsible for sending us back through time are working with Devon and The Foundation in finding a way to bring us back to where we belong."

"Well, the longer you're here, the longer you're not home." Ruby said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious... Michael, I need to talk to you!"

"Excuse me." he said to Little Foot's grandfather as he put his wristwatch communicator to his mouth.

"What is it, KITT? Don't tell me these dino kids are becoming a bother to you."

At first, the dinosaurs thought that that 'black patch' on his wrist was a part of his skin colour; but after Michael removed it and tried describing to them what it was, they were even more amazed at the piece of what Michael called TEK-NAH-LAH-GEE.

"Quite the contrary, Michael! I find their curiosity towards me to be most stimulating."

"Well, I'm glad. So what is it you want to tell me?"

"I must advise you that my fuel supply is quite low. Unless we're careful, I fear I won't be doing too much 'off roading' in the near future."

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to limit your movements, if it's not too inconvenient."

"It won't be. I am quite content in remaining here and entertaining these... young dinos."

"Great!" Michael smiled.

"Just thought you should be aware of the situation."

Michael nodded "Gotcha!" and back up to Grandpa Longneck to continue his conversation.

"Michael!" Little Foot said as he ran up to him. "What's he mean by that?"

Michael hesitated for a moment as he thought of how to best describe KITT's situation to this curious brontosaurus. "I guess it means that KITT is... hungry."

"You mean he needs food?"

Michael nodded. "Exactly!"

"Will tree stars help?"

"Tree stars?"

"Those." Little Foot indicated the nearby trees filled with his favourite food.

"Oh! Well, no. I'm afraid that won't help KITT any..."

"So what DOES KITT eat? Not meat, I hope." Little Foot looked apprehensive.

Michael laughed. "No! Nothing like that, either. KITT runs on what's called 'gasoline'."

"Gah-ssso-LEEN???"

Michael nodded. "Yeah... gasoline, or 'gas'. Except that there won't be any gas stations around for millenia."

"So what does THAT mean?"

"It means will have to limit KITT's movements to a bare minimum. Conserve his energy."

Little Foot nodded.

The rest of his gang came up to join him and Michael.

"So, are you all done asking your questions to KITT?" Little Foot asked them.

"Yeah, we done!" Petrie said.

Then he noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Chomper?"

The sound of KITT driving by made them all turn their heads. "YAHOOOO!" Chomper cried out as he had his head stuck out the passenger side window with his arms up in the air. He had hig eyes closed, and a big smile on his face as he left the wind blowing all around him.

"He very brave!" Petrie commented. "I would not want to ride in KITT like that!"

Then KITT rode up to stop next to them, and opened the passenger door to let him out.

"I thought we agreed that you'd conserve your fuel!"

"He begged me, Michael!"

Michael rolled his eyes.

"That was GREAT! Thanks, KITT!" Chomper happily said.

"Anytime..."

"Will we do it again some other time?"

"We'll see..."

Little Foot then spoke up. "Well, I think we've taken up enough of KITT's time. What do you say we all play 'tag'?"

Cries of joy went up from all of them. Of all the games they played, 'tag' was their favourite. "Okay, Spike! YOU'RE IT!"

Spike cried out in joy as everybody scattered away from the big spiketail, laughing all the way.

Michael smiled and shook his head. _The spontaneity of youth!_ He thought to himself as he turned his attention back towards the grown ups, while KITT backed away a bit to give them more privacy. The WOO WOO sound was audible as his outer sensors started working. But KITT didn't stay there alone for long. Another curious visitor sidled up to him.

"Hello, little one!" KITT said to the little pink dino who walked up to him. "Won't you come in?" he asked as he opened his driver's side door to her. The little dino let out a questioning warble.

"Don't worry. I won't 'eat' you, or harm you, for that matter..."

Feeling reassured, the little triceratops clambered up into KITT's driver's seat. "Make yourself at home. Just don't touch anything."

The little female threehorn warbled as she pressed on KITT's steering wheel. She cried out as the loud sound of KITT's horn reverberated all around her.

"I TOLD you not to touch anything! Let that be a lesson to you..."

"Tricia! I can't leave you alone for ONE minute!" the pink female threehorn Tria called out as she trotted up to KITT. "Get out of there! It could be dangerous!!" she shouted to her daughter.

"Don't worry, madam!" KITT said reassuringly. "She's in 'good hands', so to speak."

Tria felt somewhat reassured as she let Tricia explore this new oddity she just discovered, but she kept a close eye on her.

"What's YOUR name, little one?" KITT asked.

Tricia warbled.

"Tricia! That's a lovely name. I'm KITT."

She let loose a questioning warble.

"Yes, KITT."

She warbled again.

"Yes, you WOULD think it was an unusual name. I would tend to agree, but it was given to me by my creator."

Tricia cooed. She looked around her, and warbled again.

"Yes, you could say that my dashboard is quite... colourful."

More warbling came from Tricia.

"Thank you. You're not the first to say that my dashboard was... 'pretty'... Other people have said the same thing."

Tricia warbled one last time as she moved to leave.

"Nice to have met you too, Tricia! Watch that first step!" KITT warned as Tricia jumped off the threshold of KITT's driver's side door. She was warbling happily to her mother as they both walked away. Tria was pleased that Tricia had made another new friend.

KITT shut his door, and darkened his windows as his external sensors continued to make the audible WOO WOO WOO WOO sound.

-------------------------------------------

Inside O'Malley's, the jukebox was playing a song from an obscur Canadian group. The main lyrics of the song were:

_Your daddy don't know what your mamma's gonna do tonight..._

The young couple who put that song on sat at a nearby table. They didn't know the name of the group, but they thought the song was cool to listen to.

"You should've SEEN it, Caroline!" the young man told his smiling girlfriend. "When that car dissapeared into the vortex, I just KNEW that it had gone back in time!"

The young man was Dr. David Anders, the scientist responsible for Michael and KITT's dissapearance earlier that day. His young lover, Caroline Jones, was a Secretary at the research facility where Dr. Anders worked as a freelance Researcher before he took this contract with The Foundation. That was where they met. She looked almost like his sister! She had thick rimmed glasses, like he did, her hair was long, black and curly; and on this occasion, she wore a white blouse with matching white corduroy pants, and a pink and yellow silk scarf around her neck. He had sacrificed his white lab coat to reveal his white and brown checkered dress shirt and black slacks. They were both wearing white tennis shoes. They looked to be made for each other!

"Woooow!" the girl said with a smile and a high pitched laugh. "Looks like your dream of time travel is one more step closer to becoming a reality."

Dr. Anders smiled and nodded. "And I have you to inspire me..." he said to her as he raised his beer glass to her.

"Here's to inspiration!" she smiled as she klinked her glass to his and both took a sip.

By this time, Devon and April have walked into the bar and immediately looked around trying to locate their target.

"There he is!" Devon said scornfully as he stormed up towards Dr. Anders' table.

"Uh oh..." Dr. Anders said as he saw who was coming towards him. The colour dissapeared from his face.

Saying nothing, he quickly got up and made his way towards the back door exit.

"Davey? DAVEY, what's going on!?" Caroline cried out as Devon stormed past her chasing after her boyfriend. Caroline started to run after them, but April stopped her.

As he ran for the exit, Dr. Anders shoved a guy blocking his way, who cried out "HEY!" as Devon rushed past him.

When they reached the outside parking lot, Devon caught up with the young scientist. He let out a scream as Devon grabbed hold of his shirt collar. He shoved him up against the wall of the building and angrily grabbed him by his shirt.

"No, Mr. Miles! Don't hurt me! PLEASE!" Dr. Anders cowered in fear thinking that Devon was going to hit him.

Instead, Devon spoke. "You DELIBERATELY sabotaged our experiment today! You KNEW Michael and KITT were going to be plunged BACK IN TIME as soon as they hit that barrier! Now I want to know WHY!"

Dr. Anders hesitated.

"TELL ME!!!" Devon yelled as he squeezed tighter on his shirt.

"Okayokayokay!!!" Dr. Anders cried out. He hesitated for a few moments, not knowing exactly how to begin. "All of my life, I've dreamed of becoming the world's first ever time traveler, and build my very own time machine! For years, I've been trying to get Silicon Valley to fund my experiments, but they always shut me down. Some of them even _laughed_ at me saying that my idea was 'ludicrous', that time travel was just a 'stupid' fantasy that will never become a reality. Looks like I proved them wrong today." he finished with a small laugh.

A voice cried out "Let me go!" as a girl reached the exit. It was Caroline with April trying to restrain her.

"What's going on!?" She demanded. "Is my boyfriend in trouble?"

After a moment, Devon nodded. "Of sorts." then he turned his attention to the young scientist. "Okay, I can understand your ambitions in this matter, and that you saw no other alternative than to do what you did earlier today. But have you ever thought of the COST involved!!? Is the life of one man and a car that we've literally invested MILLIONS of dollars in TOO SMALL A PRICE TO PAY FOR PURSUING A LIFELONG DREAM!!?"

"Oh, Davey!" Caroline said sadly. "Don't tell there was a DRIVER in that car!"

After a moment, Dr. Anders nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. I truly am!"

"Oh, noooo!" Caroline sobbed while April consoled her.

Devon, however, was not deterred. He was still fuming. "Now listen, you selfish little PENCIL NECK! I could have you sent to JAIL for this! But fortunately for you, I need you. You were able to send Michael and KITT back in time, you can SURELY bring them BACK, can you!?"

After a moment, Dr. Anders nodded. "I think so, and I have a pretty good idea of how we can do it."

Devon felt somewhat reassured as he let go of the young scientist's shirt. "Good! We'll get started first thing in the morning. We can't do much else tonight. I just hope we're not too late."

---------------------------------------------

The bright circle was starting to sink low in the sky by the time Michael started to worry that they might not be able to get back to where he belongs by day's end. He was steeped in conversation with a lot of the friendly dinos of The Great Valley. Many had numerous questions about where he came from, his "herd" and his culture. A lot of it was over their heads(especially when it came to the numerous pieces of technology that were a part of Michael's everyday life), but they still viewed Michael as practically one of their own. Many felt that he and KITT should be allowed to stay in The Great Valley if they were not able to get back home.

"GRANDPA LONGNECK! GRANDPA LONGNECK!" Ruby cried out as she ran up to Little Foot's grandfather.

"Ruby? What's going on!?" the big brontosaurus asked her.

"Trouble..." she replied.

Little Foot himself ran up, panting and out of breath. "Grandpa... It's Chomper and Ducky! They're being cornered by Red Claw and his fast biters in The Mysterious Beyond!"

"The Mysterious Beyond??? What in the name of The Primal Egg were they doing there? They KNOW it's not safe!"

Little Foot hesitated. "We... we just thought it would be fun to play hide and seek there, for a change."

His grandfather looked down at his grandson in anger. "Little Foot! Whatever were you and your friends thinking!?"

Little Foot lowered his head. "I'm sorry, grandpa. It won't happen again."

"No time to discuss that now. We have to go help them. Where are Spike and Cera?"

"They're still in The Mysterious Beyond, trying to keep Red Claw and his fast biters from catching Ducky and Chomper."

"Okay! You stay here! Me and Mr. Threehorn will go help them!"

"Let _me _go!" Michael called up to him. "KITT's a lot faster than you or Mr. Threehorn. We'll get there in no time, and KITT's well equipped to handle situations like this."

After a moment, Grandpa Longneck nodded. "All right! Go on ahead! We won't be far behind."

With that, Michael raced towards KITT, who opened the driver's side door for him. "Ok, KITT! Let's motor!"

As soon as Michael was inside, KITT switched himself on and floored it. They headed out in a cloud of dust, grass and dirt. "Okay! PURSUIT MODE, KITT!" Michael exclaimed as he pressed the appropriate button on KITT's console.

KITT surprised the trailing dinos as he took off like a rocket. Grandpa Longneck and Topsy the Threehorn didn't slow down any, though. They were still racing towards The Mysterious Beyond.

-------------------------------------------

In a matter of minutes, KITT had arrived at the boundary of The Mysterious Beyond. The area's rocky terrain could easily be negotiated by KITT, and it didn't take his sensors long to locate the two velociraptors that were Screech and Thud, the giant T-rex that was Red Claw, as well as the two young dinos.

When they arrived at the scene, they saw that the big T-rex had cornered Chomper and Ducky against a big rock wall while Cera and Spike were trying to distract Screech and Thud.

"Okay, KITT! Knock that one down!!" Michael commanded as he pressed on the gas pedal. KITT clipped the big T-rex in the left ankle that caused him to topple over. Screeching to a halt beside Chomper and Ducky, KITT opened the passenger side door to them. "GET IN!" Michael screamed. Both complied.

"Switch on your outside speakers, KITT!"

The appropriate button on KITT's console lighted. "CERA! SPIKE!" Michael cried out to them. "RUN! Me and KITT will handle them!"

They both did exactly as Michael commanded. Spike narrowly missing Screech's bite towards his rump.

"Okay, guys! Hang on!" Michael warned. "TURBO BOOST, KITT!" Michael commanded as he pressed the button on KITT's console.

The sound of a rocket explosion emerged from behind KITT as he was propelled forward in the air, and literally jumped over Screech and Thud's heads. Both velociraptors were stunned and just stood there dumbfounded as to what just happened.

KITT raced away from them as he made his way towards The Great Valley, but Red Claw was blocking their way.

"It's Red Claw!!" Chomper said with a gasp. "There's NO WAY we're gonna get past HIM!"

"I'm not so sure!" Michael said as he pressed the TURBO BOOST button again. KITT jumped up towards head level with the big T-rex. Red Claw roared and opened his huge mouth in an attempt to catch KITT, but he ended up getting hit in the lower jaw with KITT's open passenger side door. As KITT made his escape, Red Claw fell over from the tremendous blow he took.

"WHOOOO!" Michael exclaimed as they landed back on the ground and continued speeding towards The Great Valley.

Ducky laughed. "Red Claw took that one right on the mouth! YEP! YEP! YEP!"

"Thanks, KITT!" Chomper said.

"My pleasure!" KITT responded.

By the time Grandpa Longneck and Topsy arrived at the border of The Mysterious Beyond, KITT was already crossing the border back into The Great Valley. KITT rolled up next to the big bronto to have Michael let him know that he's gonna take his two passengers back to join their friends. Grandpa Longneck nodded his agreement, and they sped off, leaving him to give Little Foot a lecture on the hidden dangers of The Mysterious Beyond while Topsy was scolding his daughter Cera of how stupid she and her friends were to risk their lives in this manner.

On the ride back, Ducky was looking out the passenger side window fixated by how fast the outside scenery was going by. "I never knew KITT could run so fast!" she commented.

"That's the LEAST of what KITT can do!" Michael said with a smile.

"He's right, Ducky!" Chomper said. "Want me to show you? Hey, KITT, lower your clear rock! I wanna show Ducky what you showed ME!"

"Should I, Michael?" KITT asked of his driver and partner.

Michael grinned. "Why not?" as he pressed the button that lowered the driver's side window.

"C'mon, Ducky! Do what I do!" Chomper said as the window was lowered. Ducky imitated Chomper's movement of sticking his head and arms out of the window and letting the wind blow against them.

"Really, Michael! I hardly think that such behaviour is appropriate... even for a dino!" KITT said.

"C'mon, KITT! It's the spontaneity of youth!!"

"If you say so..."

"I KNOW so!" Then Michael had an idea. "Matter of fact, why don't you take over?" he said as he pressed the button for "AUTO CRUISE" on KITT's console. Then he lowered the driver's side window and stuck his head and arms out.

"Oh, good grief!" KITT commented.

For the rest of the way, the three of them let the wind blow through their arms and faces as KITT made his way back towards the assembled dinos. Michael WHOOOOOed while Chomper cried out YAHOOOO from the exhiliration of what they were experiencing.

By the time evening rolled around, and the bright circle had set, Michael knew that they weren't going to be rescued that day. While the rest of the dinos slept under the "bright points of light in the sky", or what Michael and KITT called "the stars", Michael slept in KITT's driver's seat, as he had done a few times before on long road trips. Although he was invited to sleep amongst the rest of the dinos, Michael felt safer sleeping inside KITT. The last thing he wanted was for some nocturnal predator to sneak up and take a bite out of him. KITT kept a constant vigil all night. The WHOO WHOO of his sensors were audible to anyone within earshot.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning, everybody woke up at dawn. It was another gorgeous day in The Great Valley with the bright circle shining down brightly from the sky above. There were a few "white puffies", or what Michael and KITT called "clouds", but no threat of sky water, or "rain".

Michael had breakfast with the dinos, who had gathered some fruits and berries, along with their grass, flowers and tree stars. They were unsure if Michael could eat what they gave him, but he reassured them saying that although he loves his steak and hamburgers, he also ate fruits and vegetables. Of course, the green eater dinos had no idea what he was talking about. Chomper, however, guessed that what Michael was talking about must've been some kind of creepy crawlies. Chomper offered some he found to Michael, who politely refused. Matter of fact, Chomper noticed that the creepy crawlies he offered him seemed to turn his stomach. _Oh, well! More for me!_ He thought as he shrugged and ate the handful. Everyone was puzzled as to why KITT wasn't sharing in their meal. Michael kept insisting that KITT simply didn't eat fruits, vegetables or meat. Everybody just accepted it as such.

Their meal was interrupted by the same two swimmer dinos who had discovered Michael just yesterday. They ran up to Granpa Longneck and Topsy saying. "That same white light has appeared in The Great Valley again, and another 'Myk'l' came out of it!!"

Michael didn't waste time! He ran up to KITT, got in and sped towards the area the swimmer dinos have indicated.

When he arrived, he noticed that the smoky white light that was the time vortex was still there, and he saw a familiar figure standing in front of it.

"Devon!" Michael exclaimed as he emerged from KITT's driver's seat.

"Hello, Michael!" Devon replied with a grin.

Michael cried out in relief as he walked up to the Englishman. "Am I ever glad to see you!"

"And I am relieved to see that you are still alive... and that KITT is still in one piece." he said as he eyed KITT.

"Thank you, Devon! Although this whole experience has been very educational, my fuel tank is almost empty. I doubt I would be able to survive much longer in this place."

"Not to worry, KITT!" Devon said reassuringly. "We'll have you home in no time."

"So you were able to reopen the time vortex that sent us here?"

Devon nodded. "Yes, as you can see!"

"What happened?"

"David Anders, the scientist who was overseeing the experiment, deliberately sabotaged the whole affair. All because he wanted to prove that time travel was possible."

"That little pencil neck!" Michael scowled. "He could've gotten us KILLED, or even worse!"

"Yes, well... Be that as it may, I managed to convince the young doctor to re create the experiment that brought you here... and maintain it until I can find you and bring you back."

"For how long?"

"He's set the deadline to 12 hours."

Michael eyed the gathering dinos who came up to see this other "Myk'l". He smiled. "Well, in that case," he began as he put an arm around Devon's shoulder. "Let me introduce you to some friends of mine!"

Devon was puzzled. "Y... your friends???"

Michael nodded. "Mm Hmm."

"They're not... maneaters, are they?" Devon asked as he eyed the dinos with much apprehension.

"Relax, Devon! They're perfectly harmless! Except for that little T-rex there. He eats worms!"

-------------------------------------------

Michael and Devon didn't spend any more time than necessary with the dinos. Just enough time to satisfy their curiosity about Devon. For instance, when asked why Devon spoke a little bit differently than Michael, Michael explained that it was because Devon came from a different area of the world than he did; and that his people spoke the English language a little bit differently. Devon said that his British accent was the "true way" to speak the English language, to which Michael was vehemently opposed.

They also wanted to know why Devon's skin colour was different than Michael's, seeing as they were both HYOO-MAHNS. Devon explained that the "colours" were simply called "clothing", and that all HYOO-MAHNS wore such things in many different colours, and that they could also be changed at will. Devon even demonstrated this fact by removing his grey suit jacket to reveal the underlying white dress shirt; as well as his black dress shoes to show the underlying argyle socks. This brought a few OOOHs from the young dinos, including some of Little Foot's group of friends.

Finally, when Devon decided that he, Michael and KITT should leave before the time vortex closed up for good, they all exchanged their goodbyes. Chomper begged KITT to stay in The Great Valley saying that he really liked him, and that he felt he could always rely on him for protection against Red Claw and the fast biters. KITT told the little guy that he couldn't stay because there was simply not any "food" for him here, and that his place was in the future, along with Michael and Devon. Chomper exchanged one final sad goodbye with KITT as he walked off tearful and sniffing. Little Foot and his friends were comforting him as Michael and Devon climbed inside KITT, and he backed up a few hundred yards away from the smoky white vortex.

KITT accelerated to 50 miles per hour. All the dinos were waiving and/or shouting "Goodbye!" as KITT dissapeared through the vortex. The opening itself vanished as soon as KITT drove though it.

Then the dinos all went about their business, as life returned back to normal in The Great Valley.

------------------------------------------

Back on the deserted road, Dr. Anders and April were watching the open vortex in anticipation. A flash of light momentarily blinded them as KITT emerged and skidded to a halt in front of them. Michael and Devon emerged from KITT as soon as he stopped.

"Oh, thank Heavens! How are you!!?" April exclaimed a she ran up.

"Oh, a few bumps and bruises; but otherwise, none the worse for wear!" Michael said.

April ignored him as she stroked KITT's hood. "Are you okay?" she asked KITT.

_Am I ever going to get THROUGH to that woman!_ Michael thought as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just fine, April. Although I do require some maintenance." KITT said in answer to April's question.

"Well, just roll on up inside the Mobile Unit, and I'll look after you RIGHT AWAY."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, April." KITT said.

"Oh? And why not?"

"To put it plainly, April: I'm out of gas." KITT said in reply.

"Oh, no!" April said in a worried tone.

"Not to worry, April!" Devon said. "Would you mind getting the two gas canisters from inside the Mobile Unit?"

April sighed as she did as Devon asked.

"Well done, young man!" he then said as he walked up to Dr. Anders, smiled and offered to shake his hand.

Dr. Anders slowly smiled. "Thank you, sir!" he said as he happily took Devon's hand.

Then his expression grew more serious. "I suppose I'll have to turn myself in to the authorities now, won't I?" he said as he looked down towards the ground.

"Not so fast!" Devon said reassuingly. "I have a proposition for you."

Dr. Anders looked up at him with a mild expression of hope.

"I could give you permission to conduct your time travel experiments in our facilities... SAFELY, LEGALLY... In exchange, we'll forget this incident ever happened... and I won't press charges!"

"As long as those experiments don't involve me or Michael, that's perfectly fine with me!" KITT chimed in.

Devon smiled and nodded towards KITT. "What say you?" Devon asked of the young doctor.

Dr. Anders was beaming. "Oh, thank you! THANK YOU, MR. MILES!" he said as he enthusiastically shook Devon's hand. "AH! I can't wait to tell Caroline! She'll be so PLEASED!"

By this time, April had returned with the two empty gas canisters. "But before you do, Dr. Anders, shall we?" Devon said as he handed one canister to the scientist and took the other. The young doctor sighed deeply at the thought of the upcoming three mile hike he and Devon have to undertake to reach the nearest gas station in order to get fuel for KITT. They left leaving Michael and April to look after the computer and the equipment that re created the time vortex.

------------------------------------------

Later that evening, everyone was back at Foundation headquarters while Dr. Anders had returned home to tell his girlfriend Caroline the good news.

Michael and Devon had told April the whole story about the dinosaurs they met in The Great Valley. April just looked at them in disbelief.

"I don't BELIEVE you two!!" She began as she glared at them with her hands on her hips. "That has got to be the WORST practical joke you guys've EVER tried to pull on me!"

"I'm telling you, April! Those dinosaurs could TALK!" Michael insisted.

"Oh, yeah! RIGHT! What's next: Santa Claus actually exists!!?"

"April, you're not..."

"...It's useless, Michael!" Devon interrupted as he placed a hand on his forearm. "She'll never believe us, no matter how much we try to convince her otherwise."

After a few moments, April spoke up again. "Well, if there's nothing else, Devon. I'm gonna retire for the evening."

Devon smiled and nodded. "Of course, April. See you tomorrow."

"And if I find any signs of abuse on KITT, Michael, you're gonna REGRET it!" she said as she stormed off.

Michael sighed as he got the nod from Devon to take his leave.

He joined KITT in the driveway to have him take him back to his appartment in downtown Los Angeles.

"Michael, I've been thinking..." KITT began. "We should take the day off tomorrow and go for a drive to see the... 'bright circle' rise up in the sky, and go to the Mohave Desert to see if we can find Little Foot and Grandpa Longneck's 'graves'".

"One more word out of YOU, KITT, and I'll tell April there's something jamming up your tailpipe tomorrow!"

"Oh, please, Michael! Anything but THAT!"

"Then SHUT UP! Let's go home."

Michael then turned the ignition key and sped off towards home with KITT.

Tomorrow will be another day in Michael and KITT's crimefighting carreer with The Foundation for Law And Government.


End file.
